


囚

by Bobule



Category: dbk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 乱炖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 慎入，非自愿性行为，多个cp与邪教下药，玩具，捆绑
Relationships: off/new, singto/new, tay/new - Relationship, 林阳/郑明心, 钟鹏/郑明心
Kudos: 39





	囚

**Author's Note:**

> 慎入，非自愿性行为，多个cp与邪教  
> 下药，玩具，捆绑

囚

TAY&NEW+OFF&NEW+微微SINGTO&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

跑，快跑，快点，再快点，快到了，快到了，就在前面，翻过这里就可以跑出去了！  
身上已经满是细小的伤痕，都是荆棘丛里那些刺人的东西弄的，细小的伤口上已经渗出了血，混着汗沾湿了他的衣服，可是郑明心管不了这么多了，他如果现在不尽全力去跑，他不知道那个盛怒之中的人会怎么对他  
快了，看到了，快看到了  
“peng”  
————完了  
剧痛的左脚，下滑时先接触地面的右膝，还有接踵而来的混杂的脚步声  
就在前面而已啊，就只剩两三米的距离啊  
“郑明心，你还要跑去哪”  
郑明心撑起身子抬头，看向带着大批军队站在自己面前的林阳  
郑明心明亮的眼睛瞬时染上灰暗  
逃不掉了，还是逃不掉了  
-  
暗无天日的牢笼里时不时传来痛苦的尖叫，那不是郑明心的，却是林阳杀鸡儆猴用的  
他被铁链锁住跪坐在地上，两手分开看着对面那个被折磨得不成人形的血人  
纵使郑明心学过怎么熬过那些酷刑，却没想到林阳会让自己目睹着最亲近的人日日夜夜因自己的逃跑而痛苦  
那个血人在几天之前，还笑得满脸纯善的问自己，晚餐后想要吃小饼干还是小蛋糕  
今天却因为自己的原因，被挑断了手筋脚筋驾在十字架上受刑  
诛心啊，诛的就是郑明心的心啊  
他可以自己承受痛苦，因为这是他作为背叛者应该预料到的结果，可是他不能承受因为自己的背叛而伤害无辜的人，他什么都不知道，他只是被自己支开了而已啊  
“郑公子”  
郑明心麻木的看向铁门旁的男人，林阳的副将——钟鹏  
“真没想到，大名鼎鼎的郑家小公子，竟然纡尊降贵去倌楼，就为了接近林阳？”钟鹏一步一步靠近，然后蹲下，迎着郑明心发狠的目光轻笑“好一出英雄救美，细细看，你小公子，确实挺美的，不过怎么选他了呢，不选我？啊，啊，啊，也是，若是我，你小公子不好下手吧”  
郑明心紧咬牙不回话  
钟鹏勾勾嘴角，手用力捏住了郑明心的脸，这几日郑明心只吃流食，脸上的肉都没了，此时捏起来和平日里那个娇生惯养的贵公子天差地别  
“你可真会算计，早听说郑家下一任军/阀/统/领会是你，可惜啊，郑家灭的早，不然，你还真是我们一个大敌，能屈能伸，面容姣好，要是你再迟一点，哪怕是一个月，只要你吹吹枕边风，林阳还有什么不肯给你，就是你要他的命，他恐怕二话不说，太急了啊，这一败，可就是一辈子了”  
郑明心扯了扯嘴角，他很饿了，此时强撑着不让钟鹏看笑话“话不能说太满”  
“呵呵”钟鹏凑近“你知道吗，你招惹林阳，是因为林阳那【好欺负】的名声，可你一定不知道，林阳可是林君的儿子，那不是一般人呐，这全军上下为什么都对那个看起来毫无心计的人唯命是从，你动动你的大脑想想？”  
郑明心轻皱了眉，饥饿使他现在有些晕眩，但是还是能捕捉到一些东西，那些他或许遗漏掉的【秘密】  
“你是幸运的，林阳确确实实把你捧在手上，呵着护着，你说不要，他便硬生生压下自己的欲望，想要你心甘情愿给他。可你也是不幸的，因为他太爱你了，而你，把他的真心给摔碎了，补不回来了”  
钟鹏听到越来越近的脚步声笑了笑  
“郑公子，希望你能撑得住，不要太早被玩死”说着，手忽然一动，郑明心脖子上传来一阵疼痛  
什么？他给自己打了什么东西！？  
“放心，没毒，还能让你好受一些”说完，起身  
“林帅！”站在门口的小将行了个军礼，随之而来的是穿着军绿色大衣的林阳  
郑明心费力抬头，看向他，陌生，真陌生  
他记忆中林阳从未对他摆过脸色，永远都是笑嘻嘻的看着他，纵使有时候碰了他的底线让他生气了，可是只要自己撒撒娇，林阳又可以让他为所欲为  
那个时候自己也曾经沦陷过，不如就这样算了吧，郑家灭了也是技不如人，怪不得谁，在这个弱肉强食的世界里，就是这么简单而暴力。  
林阳多好啊，他由着自己在这城里为所欲为，闯了祸也给自己收拾，想要吃玉芳斋的菜肴二话不说就带着自己去，纵使有时候管着自己，那也是为了自己好。那些家仇在这些温柔陷阱里一次次的被淡漠，却又在午夜时分的噩梦里重新描绘一次  
当他满头大汗的从那战火纷飞的梦里醒来、看着旁边搂着自己的林阳却又恨不得杀了他  
呵，怪不得谁怪不得谁，是自己错了，又什么都做不好  
林阳冷漠的看了眼地上的人，然后看着钟鹏  
钟鹏举起双手“我可什么都没做，你的人，我再喜欢，也得你先开宴是吧”  
地上的郑明心心脏一紧，觉得无限羞辱  
林阳看向地上的人，即使他低着头林阳也能想得到他此刻的表情，肯定…很诱人  
“是”  
郑明心不自觉的身体一颤，冷得可怕  
林阳握紧了拳头又松开，冷漠的眼神让人想不到他此刻内心的秘密。  
体内的暴敛因子开始活跃起来，他忍得太久了，既然郑明心不稀罕自己表面的温柔，那就让他体验一下他另类的世界  
“对了，我给他弄了点东西，好好享受”  
说完，钟鹏拍了拍林阳的肩膀，带着牢里的小兵离开  
原本拥挤的大牢瞬时剩下了林阳和郑明心，还有对面那个被折磨得人不像人 鬼不像鬼的孩子  
林阳拿过一张椅子坐在了郑明心面前，居高临下的看着他  
现在正是十一月中旬，天气没这么热了，可牢里的火堆聚集在附近，让这里温度徒然升高，郑明心觉得有些热，甚至开始出汗  
林阳或许也有些热，脱下了自己的军大衣，露出里面穿着得体的军服  
郑明心微微抬头看向他，剪裁得体的军服服服帖帖的穿在他身上，笔直挺拔，双腿交叉坐着，露出些许脚踝，从郑明心的角度看，这样的林阳，格外诱人  
有些焦躁，不知道是不是许久没见林阳，而这也是他偷了资料后第一次见他，他有些许心虚  
林阳生在军/阀/世/家成为自己的仇人的儿子没得选，他本人并未做过任何伤害他的事情，但是自己确实利用他了  
他有内疚，却不会后悔  
身上的汗慢慢浸湿了他的衣裳，他还穿着逃跑时候的那件衬衣， 衬衣上都是细细小小的洞露出他的伤痕，有些伤已经结痂了，有的却依旧在渗血  
林阳忽然起身，走到旁边放刑具的地方，看到桌上摆着的东西，林阳冷漠的脸终于有了些变化，只见桌上原本摆着的那些可怖的刑具全部换成了另外一些东西，林阳一件一件的点过去，勾勾嘴角，倒都是这城里那些个变态最喜欢玩的，怎么，在钟鹏心里自己就是这样的变态吗？  
用眼神巡逻了一遍，林阳拿起挂在墙上的长手柄，然后在衣服里拿出了自己的一个金属私印，不多时，一柄带着自己私印的烙铁就造出来了  
林阳把东西往火里烤，郑明心看着他的动作知道他的痛苦要开始了  
烙刑？果然是军阀呢。  
林阳看着私印在火里烤着，火光映着他的脸庞忽明忽暗  
他没有烧很久，不过堪堪让那铁变烫，对比起对面那个要把铁烧红了再拿出来烫人的东西，林阳还是不舍得，那样漂亮的瓷娃娃，比起让他身上流着可怖的疤痕，他比较乐意看到他身上带着自己的印记  
把东西举起看了眼，满意的点点头，然后往回走  
一步两步，像是踩在了郑明心的心尖上  
林阳蹲下，和郑明心对视  
“怕吗？”  
郑明心看了眼他拿着的东西，吞了吞口水，怕，当然怕，可他不想要跟他低头  
林阳慢慢解开郑明心的扣子，一颗，两颗，三颗，四颗。林阳撩开了他的衣服，露出了郑明心白皙的左胸口  
此时，胸口上有些许汗水，林阳眼神微暗，是药效开始发挥作用了  
心下一狠，那烫烫的私印就烙在了郑明心的心上  
“呃啊！！”郑明心忍不住叫出声，随即又咬牙忍着，他看着林阳发狠的脸紧紧盯着那铁戳在自己的皮肤上，知道他肯定恨极了自己  
大概过了十几秒，林阳松开手，那铁便掉在了地上，而郑明心的左胸上，赫然留下了林阳的名字  
林阳微怔着摸上，血流下沾染了林阳的手  
“疼吗？”林阳问  
“我比你更疼”  
冷笑一声，林阳从怀里拿出了个药瓶，然后像是不要钱似的洒在那伤口上  
那药独特的香味飘来，郑明心记得这是林家最贵重的创伤药，之前他从树上摔了下来破了皮，林阳拿这个给自己用的时候还被钟鹏骂了  
时过境迁，那时的他被林阳捧在手心里呵护，自己瞎嚷嚷的疼都被他听在耳里疼在心里，如今…大抵不过想要这烙印永远永远都留在自己身上，让自己屈辱罢了  
药撒上没多久血就凝固了，可他人却越来越不对劲  
一股不知哪来的火在自己身上烧着，他觉得痒，哪里都痒，后面那隐秘的地方不受控的张合着，似乎渴求些什么，直到身下的异动才让他清楚，自己被钟鹏做了什么手脚  
林阳当然没放过这些小异动，他起身，踢开那掉在地上的烙铁，擦亮的皮鞋朝着郑明心的大腿内侧碰了碰，霎时，郑明心感到了疼痛，却又带着兴奋，想要多一点，再靠近一点  
林阳看他脸上微眯的双眼，脚上力气不减的往那隆起的小帐篷踩  
“啊！呃嗯！”痛苦而愉悦的声音在这牢里回荡  
林阳左右碾着，明明该疼的不得了，却又有种止不住的快感在  
他的身体…这么淫荡吗？不，不对，是那个药！钟鹏给自己到底下了什么药！  
林阳踩了两脚，似乎觉得这样玩一点也不好玩，走过去放满了刑具的地方，颇有心思的挑选着  
此刻的郑明心脑子快要被情欲所占满，拼命的摇头想要让自己清醒却收效甚微，此时听觉无限的放大，他听到林阳在找什么，有玻璃碰撞的身影，也有金属的声音  
忽然，身体被提起，他左右两边的铁链动了起来，等他到了某个高度，又停了下来，只是现在的他手脚都是软的，之前是因为饿，此时却是因为那该死的药  
他半曲着身体，听着林阳向自己靠近的声音  
林阳站在他面前，手里拿着不知道什么东西  
“知道这是什么吗”一个圆圆的扳指一般的东西被林阳用两指举着  
郑明心无力的摇摇头  
“那我告诉你怎么用”  
林阳紧紧的看着他的脸，然后一用力，把郑明心腰上的皮带拉开，粗暴的将一条上好的西裤撕开露出里面的肌肤  
“不..”郑明心摇头，他预感到这不是什么好东西了  
“你以为你还有说不的权利？”  
郑明心的下体早已因为药物而高高翘起，顶端还流出了些许白浊，那玉扳指在那污浊上绕了绕，随即就无比顺畅的被套在了柱身上  
“呜…”郑明心听过上流社会有些人比较变态，喜欢虐待他的伴侣，那时候他听着只当个笑话，却不想现在这些东西竟用在了自己身上，不用想了，那边放着的根本不是普通刑具，而是用在他身上的道具  
他看着林阳拿出了个方方正正的东西，从里面拿出了一条一条的电线，一根一根的贴在自己身上，从胸口，到腹部，从大腿内侧，到昂扬的挺立  
——这是想电死他？呵，太小看他受过的训练了吧  
下一秒，细微的电流传来的时候，他才明白，这根本不是什么致人于死地的炸弹，而是摧残斗志的潘多拉魔盒  
那点电根本起不了伤人的作用，却让现在身中媚药的自己痛苦难堪  
那电流小，却让他一直在天堂与地狱间来回，他觉得空虚，又觉得需要些什么东西  
裤子还是被林阳脱了下来，林阳绕到他身后，看着后面的光景  
这两天他都吃的流食，完全不需要他在费心思去清理内肠  
林阳拿起手上的东西，是一条珠链，由大到小的排布着，琉璃的材质，让他看上去像是最美丽的饰品  
把琉璃珠串放进旁边的油里细细的浸泡，他可不想这个游戏太快结束  
被油浸过的琉璃珠散发着更加耀眼的光芒，林阳托起最小的那颗，如最昂贵的东珠一般大小，轻轻一动，那原本就敞开了的后穴立刻就把那不算大的珠子吞进去了  
“呃..那是什么！”  
若是此刻，郑明心还不懂他要做什么，那真是白瞎了那些上过的课  
“怎么？他们没有教过你吗”林阳勾勾嘴角“我以为这东西，是你们最基本的”  
郑明心紧咬着嘴唇，他当然学过，可学的时候谁敢这样对他，原本学的时候是需要真枪实弹的上的，但是那时候的他觉得没有谁能值得他动这样的手法，也就没深入学了  
呵，谁曾想，他竟沦落到这种地步  
“看来是没好好认真学”林阳笑了出来“那可，不好受了”  
说着，一颗一颗的往里面推进  
这珠串折磨人的地方不在于一下子把东西都推进去，而是一颗一颗的慢慢进，这感觉如同凌迟割肉，那才是最折磨人的  
郑明心能感受到那东西进入自己的身体，一颗一颗的，从小一直变大，那珠子并不圆滑，甚至切割面颇多，那凸起的细纹，在自己的甬道里摩擦着，这么着，让他不自觉的扭动着身躯，却又无法满足  
那东西折磨人的程度一流，很快就让他无论是前面，或是后面都相继的出水  
等会，他后面怎么会出水！他又不是能自动分泌的女人！  
“啧”林阳作为第一直视的人，自然见到了  
“这药很不错啊”林阳感叹  
郑明心听出来他这句话真心的很  
出了水，他这后面就更容易进了，没多久，就只剩中一颗初生蛋一般大小的在外面，林阳动了动，那珠串就在里面动，每动一下，郑明心的身体就颤抖一下  
“呃呃呃！住手..住手！”  
“可你这里，不是这么说的呀”  
林阳不听他的话，握着那颗珠子旋转着，郑明心体内的那些也跟着动起来，那小小的珠子在里面活动者，肆意的在他的甬道里点火让他感觉更加痒痛，可这不是痛苦，而是欢愉，甚至还渴望更多的东西  
“呃..唔呜”  
身上的那些电流加上这后面的珠串，让他腿颤抖着，他的后穴不听使唤的一直收缩着，这样的感觉一直摧残着他的意志力，他眼前已经迷蒙一片  
“唔，再玩些什么好呢…”林阳似乎还在征求他的意见，如同情人间最私密的话语  
“这个好不好？”  
林阳拿着一根羽毛走过来“这可比刚刚那些要轻”  
说着，他拿着羽毛轻抚在郑明心脸上  
羽毛的触感极细，轻轻软软的在脸上纷飞着，时有时无的感觉，却更加折磨着他的心智  
被下了药的他经不起这样的柔软，他需要的是更重的东西  
可这羽毛，就如同是折磨他的酷刑，消磨着他仅剩的意志力  
他宁愿林阳拿鞭子抽他，也不愿他拿这羽毛「爱惜」他  
那羽毛所到之处都能让他的下腹惊起一片巨浪，林阳还坏心眼的在他胸前的挺立上停留，在上面画画  
他的下体被紧紧的锁住，已经涨成了不健康的颜色，可林阳似乎看不见似的  
终于，那羽毛到了郑明心那高高翘起的地方，一下一下的，还戳了戳那出水的小洞  
“别…折磨我，要杀..就杀..”  
“我怎么舍得呢”林阳笑“你可是我，最爱的人”  
将那沾湿了的羽毛插在了郑明心的头发上“即使这样，我的阿心，还是这么好看呢”  
郑明心已经听不到他说什么了，他现在的脑子被情欲所占满，他不受控的扭动着腰肢试图带动里面的东西摇晃，带给他快感，身前的阳具难受的很，他想要，想要更多的东西  
“想要吗”林阳问  
这是撒旦的声音吧，可是他就是需要撒旦拯救他  
“要”  
“舔”  
已经彻底被那药击溃的他毫不犹豫的伸出舌头，将他那上面渗出来的东西舔掉，然后一下一下的反复轻舔。舔干净了，他又舔着他的柱身，沿着那些青筋的纹路舔舐着，最后一口含住了他的东西，那东西在他嘴里愈发变大，可是他不感到害怕，他很兴奋  
“够了！”林阳推开他，他在他的嘴里差点溃败  
郑明心茫然着，眼中的焦距失散  
“呼”林阳深吸一口气，走到他后面，将那珠串用力一拉  
“啊啊——”痛苦而欢愉  
下一秒，还未来得及合拢的穴口又迎来了更加巨大的东西  
林阳毫不怜惜的一冲到底，感受着郑明心甬道里的温暖，那处还在收缩着，刺激着他  
林阳弯下腰，在他的后背用力一咬，漂亮的背上瞬时出现了一道血印  
林阳动了起来，动作又急又冲，可郑明心不觉得难受，反而配合着，只是身下的那里，已经开始疼痛了  
身体各处都有着刺激着他的东西，他的双手被捆绑着，他没有办法释放自己  
“疼..”  
林阳似乎听不到他的声音  
他在他体内肆意的动着，发泄着  
终于，他顿了顿，将那东西悉数射在了他体内，他推了出来，不多时，白色的浊液也流出  
林阳踱步走到他面前，郑明心已经被折磨得昏了过去  
他看着那处已成紫红色，脸色微暗，握着那玉扳指一拉，那白浊便喷涌而出，颜色也渐渐恢复正常  
“哟，我看来，来得是时候？”钟鹏出现在他身后  
林阳整理了自己的容妆，又变回了那个易容得体的林帅  
“你玩完了，到我了吧？”  
看着如同被玩坏了的瓷娃娃，林阳转身便走了  
“那到我啦”钟鹏朝他背影喊  
“随你”  
钟鹏笑笑，拿出钥匙解开了锁住郑明心的手铐  
郑明心没有了手铐，整个人立刻倒在了地面上  
看着郑明心的样子，一时半会是醒不来了，钟鹏颇有兴致的去那台上挑着  
“绳子？”  
钟鹏拿着绳子往回走，将他的双腿弯成了W型，然后哼着歌绑了起来  
一览无遗的风景很快展示在他眼前，钟鹏吹了吹口哨，觉得郑明心果然是个宝，刚刚那么被林阳折磨，着后穴那么快就好了？哦，或许还有自己那药的原因  
他没有那么多的精力去耍林阳那些花样，找了绳子也是因为他最会的也就这个了  
他不喜欢林阳那样的性爱，他觉得最简单的，才是最有意思的  
所以他就着林阳的东西，直接把自己的男根捅进去了  
“唔！”  
“你醒了？”钟鹏笑了“我还以为我要奸/尸了呢”  
“你…”  
“一觉醒来觉得换人了？”钟鹏动了起来“是啊，换我了，林阳说，我能玩”  
“..”郑明心咬着下唇，把那些暧昧的声音都吞进肚子里  
“没关系，我更喜欢看你这幅模样”钟鹏笑了，身下的动作不停，慢，却深，如同他的性子一样  
“你觉得是我的好，还是林阳的好？”钟鹏一边动一边问，郑明心死咬着嘴唇不说话  
“是感觉不出来吗？”钟鹏想了想“也是啊，刚刚你应该也没办法感觉了”  
“闭..嘴”  
“哦？你说话了？”钟鹏抚上郑明心又开始挺立的东西“我还以为你跟我做要缄默到底了”  
郑明心听到他的话，又闭上了嘴  
“郑小公子”钟鹏或许是觉得这牢里太安静了，又或者是他做的时候爱说话，他又开始问郑明心“我问你啊，邢椟是谁啊？”  
郑明心不自觉一颤  
“诶，看来很重要”钟鹏笑了“你知道吗，我刚刚说完那个名字，你下面吸的好紧”  
“…”  
“是你喜欢的人？”  
“…”  
“不说话？”钟鹏把他的脸扭过来“那我亲自去抓他过来问问？”  
“呵…钟先生，你话太多了”  
“嗯，是啊”钟鹏点点头“可是我喜欢啊”  
“钟先生刚刚问我，你和林阳谁更好？”  
“哦？”钟鹏笑“你觉得呢？”  
“那当然是林阳了”郑明心挑衅一笑“他比你更大，更长，更让人难以忘怀”  
“是嘛”钟鹏大笑“看来邢椟很重要了，谢谢你啊郑明心”  
郑明心一怔，随即懊恼  
他这脑子，怎么这么容易被试出来了！  
钟鹏问到了自己想要知道的东西，不愿再浪费时间了，几个冲刺，把自己的东西也射在里面了  
射完，他退了出来，穿好衣服  
“郑小公子，你的服务很好，我们，明天再见”  
钟鹏临走前，还颇好心的替他解了绳子  
郑明心缓了一会，将那些绳子解开，然后把林阳遗留下来的军大衣披在身上，看向对面那个血人  
不知道他还有没有呼吸呢  
郑明心轻笑，此时此刻，他还关心别人，他自救都没法子了  
看向窗外一轮明月，那样皎洁，却挥不去他内心的那片乌云了  
“失火了失火了！”  
郑明心一怔，随即身体颤抖起来  
是他吗…是他吗…？  
郑明心回头，见那人拿着削铁如泥的小刀将那锁劈开，如同救世主一样出现在他面前  
“…你来了…”  
“我来迟了”  
那人环视一周，见到地上的道具微微皱眉，然后弯腰把他抱起  
“等一下”  
那人低头看他  
“能把他也带走吗？”  
“嗯”  
他一声嗯，后面跟着的人立刻劈开了缠绕在血人身上的锁链劈开，扛起他跟着走了  
他们速度极快，穿过了那荆棘林，越过了郑明心没越过去的高墙，那里有着车在等他们  
“走”  
他们离开了，离开前，郑明心还回头看了眼冒出浓烟滚滚的林家大宅  
“话…不能说太满啊…”郑明心勾勾嘴角，然后昏睡在那人怀里  
钟鹏跑进大牢里的时候，已经人去楼空，他看着连那血人都被带走了，脸上竟还能露出微笑  
“林帅！”  
钟鹏回头  
“跑了”  
林阳的怒火是肉眼可见的，也是，这号称最严密的林家大宅，竟然能让人劫走郑明心，还顺便劫走了他们的人，真是奇耻大辱  
或者不是这个原因，钟鹏想，毕竟郑明心本身就是个重要的人呢，无论对他还是对林阳而言  
“追”  
“是！”  
追？怕是追不上了，不过他要，那底下这帮人也只能找  
钟鹏吹着口哨往外走，觉着今晚的月亮，亮的刺眼  
放虎归山啊放虎归山  
果然，话不能说太满


End file.
